bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
I Feel a Draft
Quest Dialogue Bamboo Village Resident Chulwan: '''This place needs to be whipped into shape! Bamboo Village is full of namby-pamby softies! That's why the Blackram Marauders keep attacking. I mean, just look at that wuss Gwan Chulsu. He's worthless! He's also a treasury-fund kid. His family owns a bunch of property. When he gets low on funds, he just sells off another parcel of land. He's never worked a day in his life. That changes now. Take this certificate to Mokdun at the Bamboo Lookout in Everdusk, and tell him it's from Gwan Chulsu. This certificate swears allegiance to the Bamboo Guard, and promises that Gwan Chulsu will show up as a new recruit for training. A fun little scheme, huh? Believe me, this is for Gwan Chulsu's own good. He needs to fight for something, believe in something! He'll thank me later. And if not, I still want to see the look on his face when the Guard comes calling. Hah! Talk to Mokdun '''Bamboo Village Resident Chulwan: '''Mokdun, meet new guard Gwan Chulsu. Oh, this is too good! Out fleet is in shambles thanks to the Blackram, and supplies are low. What are we to do? What to do, what to do? '''Bamboo Guard Mokdun: '''Oh, it's you! You're the warrior who helped save the village. Well met! You're from the same school as Captain Dochun, right? I shouldn't be impressed at your fighting skills in that case. It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. '''You: '''I have this certificate from Gwan Chulsu. '''Bamboo Guard Mokdun: '''Huh? What's this. Gwan Chulsu joining the Bamboo Guard? Oh, this is from Chulwan, isn't it? That woman is always getting Gwan Chulsu into scrapes. He's a layabout, but who wouldn't want the easy life, right? But much more important than all that, Blackram Marauders have been spotted in the area! South Fleet remnants from the invasion are gathering in the Abandoned Well to the southwest. Yikes! They could possibly be grouping for another attack. And what's worse? Our scouts tell us that Taskmaster Limsu has been spotted with these Blackram stragglers. This is NOT good. We need to know more about Limsu's operational strategy. Why has he come here? And what is his splinter group planning? We need to infiltrate the well and steal his battle plans. Real spy stuff! Unfortunately, we're busy enough just trying to keep the lookout secure. Captain Dochun has expressed full confidence in you. Can you do this task for us? Can you be our temporary spymaster? '''You: '''I will do it. '''Bamboo Guard Mokdun: '''Awesome! Venture into the well, deal with Limsu, and find those Blackram Battle Plans. And here's a handy tip: if you find yourself surrounded, grap a Lantern Imp and heave it at the Blackram. That'll give 'em something to think about! '''You: '''I will use the Lantern Imps. '''Bamboo Guard Mokdun: '''You've got a good head on your shoulders, warrior. Don't lose it! Obtain Limsu's Blackram Battle Plans from the Abandoned Well '''Bamboo Guard Mokdun: Don't forget to try throwing the Lantern Imps! The empire sure won't help us! The Bamboo Guard has to battle the Blackram on it's own. I really need a bathroom break. '''Blackram Enforcer: '''Is it true that we cannot come out after entering this? '''Blackram Agent: '''No one has ever come out alive, going inside here. Enemy! '''Blackram Taskmaster Limsu: '''Are you a spy? Then die! -You acquired Blackram Battle Plans- -You acquired Blackram Critical Soul Shield 1/6/7, 1 Sealed Stone Axe, 1 Dumpling/Healing Tonic- Talk to Mokdun '''Bamboo Guard Mokdun: '''You're back! Did you recover the plans? Haha! I can tell just by the look on your face. You did it! Did you give Limsu a good walloping? Do you have the Blackram Battle Plans? '''You: '''Here are the battle plans from Limsu. '''Bamboo Guard Mokdun: '''Yes. This is exactly what we need to stop the Blackram efforts in Everdusk. i'll analyze this and send a report to Bamboo Village immediately. Well done, spymaster! Every man and woman in the Bamboo Guard can rest a little easier, thanks to you. Watch out, Blackram. There's a new spymaster in town. -You acquired Blackram Critical Soul Shield 1- -You gained 300 XP- Category:Side Quests